


[podfic] A Good Day

by reena_jenkins, victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Firefly, Friday Night Lights, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek (2009), Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Podfic, West Wing Title Project, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Five ficlets on the theme of fireworks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



  
****  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 ****

 

**Length:** 00:15:52 

**  
Download link:** This podfic is available as an **mp3** [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/_A%20Good%20Day_.mp3) (thanks, paraka, for hosting me!), or you can stream the podfic by clicking below:

 


End file.
